


Last Game

by phlu_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Physical Abuse, Slapping, Swearing, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlu_x/pseuds/phlu_x
Summary: a friend of mine wrote a fic and i'm posting it for her. enjoy <3
Kudos: 7





	Last Game

**Author's Note:**

> (Major Non-con, Major Dom/Sub, Choking Kink, Air Play, Slapping Kink, Bondarge, Verbal Abuse, Physical Abuse. Be warned! If you aren’t comfortable with this don’t read it.)

Christmas holidays are a formidable holiday filled with cheer, joy and prearranged family festivities. A conglomerate of students in Hogwarts visit their families at this time, some opting to stay and study while others, like myself, choose to stay involentarly. In this time, Hogwarts has a duty to take care of these outlying students who, for some reason or not, choose to stay at the prestigious establishment. One of the ways these students are taken care of is by prearranged gatherings where students come to eat and communicate, like for instant, I am currently gathered at a brown timber table filled with giant almost animated displays of mouth watering food, from roast chicken, to eggnog, to piles of rounded vegetables, to flying condiments and sauces. 

Leaning back into my chair after the spitacular showmanship of the food, I sit and study the remaining students who start to dig into their Christmas feast. To my right I have two twins, the only distinguishing factor between the two is one has a sight wonky eye. In front of me is a brawly male with a tuft of prepubescent hair festering on his chin, complemented with an array of white star like pimples. Next to the man is a slim woman with sharp features and a long neck, she has an unkept bob with an uneven fringe. Next to the twins is a round little boy with a bowl cut with freckles decorating his face like fireflies, and finally to my left, sits Tom Riddle. 

He is elegantly draped in a white blouse shirt which is slightly unbuttoned at the top with slightly damped hair making it wavy, accompanied with the languidness of this top half, is tight black formal pants with suspenders clipped to the belt loops, his dress shoes are polished and clean with no ounce of scuffing or scratching. The man is perfect, the laziness gives the man an almost ethereal glow compared to the other students. After analysing everyone at the table I look to myself, I’m dressed in a simple black dress with an open back. My hair is laid comfortably on my back in slight dramatic curls, to finish the look I compliment the outfit with snake like strappy heels. 

After the festivities were concluded, which were borderline monotonous, I proceeded to walk to my chambers in Slytherin House. I enter the Slytherin common room, which is decked out in incandescent green which is shadowed by the array of black charcoal which seems to engulf the innocence green. Looking to my left I notice the only other Slytherin that stayed over the holidays. Tom Riddle, he seems to be engrossed by his lonely game of one man chess. Veering towards the unaccompanied chair across from Tom Riddle I ask politely

“May I play?”. 

Slowly Tom lifts his head like he has all the time in the world. Putting a long finger under his chin while leaning onto the round chess table, he slowly looks me up and down, almost like an animal would survey their prey before striking. After the openly unforgiveable examination he slightly smirks. 

“Yes, of course”. 

Sitting quite fast I notice that the strap of my dress falls slightly in my unelegant arrival to my seat unbeknownst to me, Tom is fixated by the display of skin that my fast movement provided which subsequently has him slightly opening his mouth to take a deep breath of control. 

I analysed the chess board and noticed that Tom has gotten white into checkmate even though his side is white and not the opposition which is my side. 

“Tom, you do realise that you’ve gotten yourself into checkmate?” I conclude. 

“Yes I have, but, It’s not about the winning or losing, it's about the preservation of the pawns which make the kingdom stronger, without the pawns there would be no kingdom” Tom states. 

“Is that why all the whites pawns are still on the board while the black pawns are not” I questioned.

“Prossibly, a pawn can become a knight if they live long enough and use their knowledge of survival. A king can not become a pawn while a pawn can become a night, it's better to wait in the shadows then gloat when the battle isn't down.” Tom concludes while looking me up and down. 

“Would you like to play again?” I suggest. 

”Of course love” Tom smirks while arranging the board to its beginning. 

I am transfixed by Tom’s long slender fingers that slowly rotate the pieces in his hands and delicately place them in their designated place, who knew someone's hands could be so immaculate. The game begins with Tom starting, the game slowly gets heated as piece by piece is taken. 

“What does one get if the person wins?” Tom questions, quirking an eyebrow while opening his legs slightly. I gulp trying not to look at the noticeable bulge. 

“What do you have in mind?” I questioned with a dry mouth. 

“I can think of a few things” He devilishly states with a deep husky voice. 

“Well, we’ll just have to see won’t we?” I challenge with just the same amount of devilishness. 

A couple of minutes fly by with ever so many pieces being captured. Tom reaches for a piece but knocks my piece slightly making it fall to the ground. 

“Oops?” He states with a smirk. I tried to pick it up but it was slightly out of reach prompting me to get onto the floor to find it. 

“Well don’t you look pretty on your hands and knees” Tom states with a lazy smirk playing on his lips. I gradually look up at his face and consequently making Tom’s eyes darken. I noticed that Tom’s legs have opened more showcasing his impressive bulge. I gulp while Tom continues. 

“Do you like what you see Pet?” He states with longevity while subconsciously moving his hips.  
I look down immediately to hide my flushed face, finally finding the lost cheese piece. Slamming his hand on the table, I jumped to sit on my left thigh and look up at Tom’s furious face. 

“That wasn’t a question to be ignored, if I ask a question I expect an answer, so answer me, Flower. Do. You. Like. What. You. See.” Tom states with frightening leisure. Breathing deeply trying to control my heart I whisper. 

“Yes”. 

“Sorry I didn’t hear you Pet, come closer and put your head on my lap so I can see you better” Tom states with an unnerving smile. I slowly crawl to his lap, laying my head softly where he instructed. I gaze up at him, producing a deep seated groan from the man who let his head lazily hit the back of the chair. 

“Ah Pet, you look so perfect in my lap” He states while combining my hair. It is calming and relaxing as it slowly meditates me while Tom is slowly humming an unusual melody. I am thoroughly ripped from my spell by a painful tug on my hair making my head look directly into Tom’s burning eyes. 

“Did I tell you to sleep!” Tom rages. He tugs harder, producing tears to slowly drip from my eyes. I shakely state 

“No”. 

“No what!” Tom yells while pulling harder on my hair. 

“No Sir!” I scream. Powerfully, Tom throws me to the ground while he gets up. 

“I’m going to do whatever I want, do you understand?! I am going to use and torment you during my time with you. You are going to obey, and when I tell you to do something, you do it! Understood?” Tom states with authority while looking down on me. 

I shakely look at him with watery eyes while I smile slightly. 

“Yes, Sir” I state with confidence. 

Something clicks in those demonic dark eyes of Tom, like the last string of his humanity has snapped. He smirks devilishly. 

“On the chess table now, I want all your clothes off by the time I get back or I’m going to make this night a living hell, leave the heels on”. Tom states while leaving the room. 

I quickly start to remove all my clothes, starting with my underwear and then my jewelry. I start to unzip my dress but something decides to get court in it, I start to panic, aggressively hanking on the tiny zipper, I try to pull the fabric that has decided to lodge itself into the path of my zipper. I aggressively pull again and again to no avail. I breathe in deeply preparing myself to try one more time, shackerley I slowly pull the zipper finding it easily slides down my back. Breathing a sigh of relief I discard the infuriating article of clothing. I slowly looked to see where Tom exited, finding him not there, I sigh with relief. 

“What did I promise Pet?” Tom states with venom from behind me. I gulp while my heart rate increases. 

“That I would be punished if my clothes weren’t off by the time you came back, Sir” I state looking anywhere but his face. Aggressively I am yanked by my jaw to look dead straight into Tom’s eyes.

“Look at me when I talk to you and don’t ever disrespect me again” Tom states while slapping my check, he pushes me towards the cheese table and aggressively slams me onto the table with the cheese piece digging into my ass and thighs. He wraps his giant hands around my neck putting his thumb underneath my chin to make me look up at him. Slowly he starts to restrict my air flow making me scratch his arms. 

“You address me as Sir and only Sir while I have my fun, you disobey me again I won’t hesitate to punish you more. Do you understand?” Tom states with chilling indifference. 

I nodded aggressively, Tom removes his hand from my neck finally letting me seek the oxygen that I so desperately craved. Coughing slightly I look at Tom who is slowly looking me up and down while licking his lips. I slowly lift off the table to cease the digging pain of the chess pieces that are imprinting into my ass and thighs. 

“I want you on your knees in front of me” Tom instructs. 

“Yes, Sir” I say politely. Slowly getting to my knees in front of him. 

“Good girl” Tom purrs. 

I look at him with doe eyes waiting for his next command. 

“Now Pet, I want you to suck and lick my clothed cock” Tom instructs while pushing his clothed cock towards my wet lips.

“Yes Sir” I shakely state. 

Gradually I extend my tongue to his clothed tip, licking and wetting his now defined cock. I open my mouth slightly making sure to graze my top teeth on his hardened cock, earning a hard intake of breath from Tom. I slowly move my hands to his upper thigh, gliding my hands to his balls until I am aggressively ripped away from Tom’s clothed cock earning a whimper from me. Tom pulls my head away from his clothed cock by my hair, he crouches down slowly while gradually tightening his hold on the back of my head. He clicks his tongue and looks at me disapproving. 

“Did I tell you to touch my balls?” Tom quips while tilting his head slightly.

“No” I state while my bottom lip pulls underneath my top lip. 

“No what?!” Tom roars. He grips onto my upper arm tightly manhandling me towards a common room couch, he throws me onto the couch so my top half is hung over the back of the couch while my legs spread to stop me from falling over the top. My legs start to shake involuntarily waiting for Tom’s next move, the anticipation slowly making me wet. Time seems to never end as the sound of a chair scratching on the ground is placed a couple of feet away from my position. I hear a thump as if someone is sitting in that said chair. The sound of a belt buckle is all that is heard in the quite common room. Slowly calculated steps are heard nearing me, I want to turn around but decide to refuse my own curiosity due to my better judgement of disobeying him. A cold hand runs down my lower back to land on my ass. 

“What do you want, Pet?” Tom whispers into my ear while biting it. His hand slowly starts to creep up the front of my body, passing my belly button to skim my breasts and finishing wrapped delicately around my neck. Breathing in sharply I state. 

“Anything you want, Sir”. An involuntary whimper rips from my throat as my legs shake aggressively. 

“What a good Pet. You’d do anything for me, won’t you Pet?” Tom states while moving further away from my body. I whimper loudly at the loss of contact. 

“Yes, Sir” I state. 

“You wouldn’t deprive me of anything, is that correct Pet?” He states as he moves to be in front of my face.   
“Yes, Sir” I say in a plead. 

“Suck my fingers, won’t you Pet” Tom states with a lazy smirk, presenting his long fuckable fingers towards my soaked mouth. 

“Yes, Sir” I state with confidence as I let Tom slide his slender fingers into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around his digit as he pushes the finger further down my throat.

“Naww, what a good obedient Pet, but, how much can you take for me?” Tom questions. He adds another finger to my mouth, pushing it further down my throat to my gag reflect. I push through the feeling of wanting to throw up and continue to suck and swirl around the imposing digits.

“Mmh, good little Pet, What about another?” Tom hums. He adds another finger aggressively making me gag on the three fingers that are occupying my now sore mouth. Drool slowly slides down my neck soaking my erect nips causing me to moan and whimper. 

“Ah, good little girl. Mouth open now, tongue out” Tom instructs removing his fingers inhumanly hard, causing a hard cough from me. I do as he asks waiting patiently for whatever is to come. 

“Close your eyes Pet, I am trusting you with this simple task, if you disobey me I will leave you here to wither and suffer. Do you understand, Pet?” Tom states sweetly. 

“Yes, Sir” I state nodding my head vigorously while closing my eyes. I patiently wait for Tom’s next move as I hear his steps fall behind me, the unmistakable sound of a belt is heard. 

“Hands” Tom instructs. I present my hands to my lower back as Tom slowly wraps the leather belt around my wrists. After the act he moves to be in front of my face. 

“Now, Pet, thank you for what you are about to do for me” Tom states as he shoves his hardened dick into my mouth. It hits my gag reflex instantly making me choke on his enormous dick. Tom starts to fuck my mouth, pushing his dick deeper into my bruised throat. He does this over and over again, thrust after thrust. 

“Ah, such a good Pet, do anything for me, so obedient, so complacent, so good” Tom repeats over and over again like a prayer. Suddenly Tom’s dick is ripped from my mouth causing an ungrateful amount of coughing to ensue. I heave slight while I let my head hang, Tom combs his hands through my hair and messages my sore scalp. 

“Such a good Pet, now, open your eyes as I am going to fuck you so hard into this couch that everyone will know who you belong to” Tom snickers lowly while he circles the couch to end up facing away from me, without warning Tom wraps his hands around the belt scurred around my wrists and drives my hips towards his cock, slamming right into my cunt. I scream as his cock slams repeatedly into my pussy. Tom bites my shoulder causing me to scream louder while also leaving a nasty red mark.

“Yes, Pet, scream louder, make them hear you, let everyone know who you belong to. Scream Pet!” Tom commands as he drives into my g-spot repeatedly.

“Yes, Sir, I’m yours, I’m all yours, no one elses, I only serve you, only you!” I scream knowing that my screams of pleasure would be echoing all throughout the halls at this point. I noticed a pressure growing my abdomen knowing I wasn’t going to last. 

“Sir, I’m going to come!” I state as whimper after moan is ripped through my throat. 

“No, Pet, you aren’t allowed to come until I say so!” Tom bellows. I bit my lip trying desperately to force my orgasim at bay. Suddenly Tom’s dick is ripped from my swollen cunt. I cry desperately wanting his dick back inside of me. 

“No, Pet, I want you to ride me. Now!” Tom instructs sitting on the opposite side of the couch as he pulls his top and pants off simultaneously leaving him stark naked. I lick my lips as I salivate looking at his cock, desperately wanting to slide it into my mouth. 

“Pet, I am not going to ask again to get your ass on my lap now!” Tom yells. I quickly situate myself with his dick lined up with my soaking entrance. Tom unbuckles the belt from my swollen wrists and then begins to delicately wrap his hands around my neck to then use my neck as levage to slam his dick into my pussy. Screaming as he slams over and over again into my bruised cunt, I wait for him to let me cum. He lets go of my neck, halting his assault to my pussy. He moves his hands to rest behind his head looking me up and down waiting for me to continue.

“Have fun my Pet, Cum on the count of three” Tom states calmly. 

I start to bounce on his dick while playing with my clit, I look Tom dead in the eyes as he watches me pleasure myself on his dick. He groans aggressively as I play with his balls. 

“Ready Pet” Tom states with a husky tone while his mouth goes slack. 

“Yes, yes, Sir, please” I plead. He grips my hips roughly as he slams into my cunt, repeatedly hitting my g-spot. 

“One”. Tom grunts as he speeds up his pace. 

“Two”. Tom withers as I scream furthering my damage on my already abused throat. 

“Three” Tom yells as he slams into my pussy, cumming inside. I scream as my orgasim finally rips through me. I slump on Tom’s chest as I wait for my breathing to settle. Tom picks me up while he is still inside of me and lays down on the couch with me on top of him as he starts to stroke my hair to settle me down. 

“You were so good my Pet, so good indeed” Tom soothes trailing his index finger down my spine. 

“Thank you, Sir” I say while my voice breaks. Tom huffs a laugh and continues to stroke my back. As slumber starts to cloud my vision I hear Tom start to take care of the room with wandless magic helping me calm my nerves letting me finally rest. 

The End


End file.
